


The One True Self

by hewwo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: Between mind and matter, dream and reality





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Billy Mays here

Toujou’s breathing hastened in pace and ashamed as she was to admit it, her hands shook like crazy. The, monster, shadow, whatever it was loomed over her and Hoshi, menacingly approaching ever closer.

“Get back.” Hoshi barked at her, placing one arm protectively in front of her and the other going straight for the holster at his hip.

He pointed the gun at his head but before he could pull the trigger before a drastically inhuman appendage crashed into his side, throw his small form flying almost off the roof. His body landed hard and bounced before it could reach the edge.

The weapon he was about to shoot himself with was now at the maid’s feet. She reached to pick it up, desperate for something to protect herself as the shadow’s attention shifted from the unconscious tennis player to entirely her. 

Again it slowly approached, as if enjoying the fear shamefully radiating from her. Raising the gun, she pointed it at it, though unable to keep a steady aim. As if out of nowhere, an idea hit her and instead of pointing the supposedly deadly tool at the threat to her life, she placed it against the side of her temple, steadying it with the pressure applied.

Closing her eyes, she slowly pulled the trigger, whispering something to herself as if on instinct.

“Per… So… Na…”

The gunshot rung out around her and a light blinded permeated her eyelids for almost less than a second. Finally opening her eyes, she looked behind her to see what had appeared. A giant man, bald head and the bit of hair visible pure white. His clothing matched that theme by also being such a vibrant white, not a speck of dirt of grime visible.

The man, no, the persona flew forward, a sponge in one hand and a bottle of soap in the other. Aggressively scrubbing the shadow, he absolutely grinded it down until nothing remained, absolutely no trace.

The persona turned around, giving her a thumbs up and smiling that seemed to glisten before he disappeared. She just stared forwards, gaping, unable to process what was happening. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hoshi stir and slowly get back to his feet. The shorter man looked around, seemingly confused before settling his attention on Toujou and quirking an eyebrow.

“So… Do I want to know what happened while I was out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let me out  
> let me oooooout

Toujou gripped her stomach and curled in herself. She screamed in pain as her persona, uncontrolled and wild tore itself from her conscious, destroying the building around her. Harshly gripping her head, she was completely paralyzed by the pain and unable to move as the structure fell apart around her, dropping debris dangerously close.

“Toujou!” Hoshi cried out, from the corner of her eye she can see him trying to run towards her, limping from the injuries from the battle they just fought.

“Get back!” She screamed back, tearing her hands from her face and shooting him a panicked look. “I can’t control it, Hoshi! Get back!”

The tennis player didn’t listen, he kept moving towards her, narrowly avoiding the getting crushed. He was too determined, he thought he could save her, help her, she knew he didn’t want her to end up like that girl.

He howled in agony as the wall collapsed in front of him, crushing his legs. Toujou was helpless, only able to watch as her persona approached him in, some kind of dazed rage. Mr. Clean held his sponge in one hand, the rough, scraping part pointing towards Hoshi. For a man about to die, he didn’t look to scared, he just stared at Toujou as if begging for forgiveness.

She didn’t want forgiveness though, she wanted him to live. But that was out of the question, Mr. Clean scrubbed him to death, wearing him down to the skeleton, leaving bloods and bits of skin everywhere.

And then the dark hour ended. Her persona disappeared, and Hoshi was dead.


End file.
